A strange weekend
by Magnimopus
Summary: "Jeez Cas! You just can't seek up on us like that." I said, frustrated that he STILL hasn't learned some social skills. "I am sorry dean. I just came here to check on you." Said Cas staring at me. "Why would you want to do that?" I said feeling a little bit uncomfortable under his stare. "Do I need a reason?" He said, in his deep calm voice.


Supernatural story

Fluff!

As soon as I plunged the knife into the girl's stomach, her eyes, mouth and wounds shone a luminous orange colour that was flickering like a light bulb about to die. When she dropped to the ground I pulled the weapon out and wiped the blood off onto my coat.

"How did you even know she was a demon? You could've killed and innocent woman!" Sam said with a horrified look, obviously directed at him.  
"Well Sammy. It's something called instinct." I said with a smug half smile.

Sam sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just go book ourselves into a motel for the night." Sam said as he started to open the passenger door to the impala.

"Great. Another dingy motel in the middle of nowhere." I muttered to myself, heading towards the car.

* * *

"Did you know, a lady named Stephenie Meyer, wrote four books about vampires? Apparently they sparkle in the sun." Sam said with disbelief, looking at the laptop.

I burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious! Whoever came up with that bullshit, obviously hasn't met a real vampire." I said, still laughing at the thought of someone even CONSIDERING that vampires sparkle!

I flopped down on the cheap motel bed, and sighed.

"Where is a bar when you need one?" I said to the ceiling.

"If you go around the corner, 'Jimmy's Pub' is located there." Said a deep familiar voice.

Both Sam and I jumped out of our skin.

"Jeez Cas! You just can't seek up on us like that." I said, frustrated that he STILL hasn't learned some social skills.

"I am sorry dean. I just came here to check on you." Said Cas staring at me.

"Why would you want to do that?" I said feeling a little bit uncomfortable under his stare.

"Do I need a reason?" He said, in his deep calm voice.

"Okay, Cas. What have I told you about staring? Its creepy." I said walking over to turn the TV off.

"Sam, get up. I feel like a beer." I demanded.

I stood up and stretched while releasing a big yawn.

"I don't know Dean, I don't really feel up to it." Sam protested.

"What do you mean you don't feel up to it? I was the one who did all the work today! Lazy bones. Cas, what about you? Feel like a beer at the pub?" I said, turning my attention towards Castiel.

"Yes, I would like a beer." He said in his usual monotone voice.

I blinked and he was gone.

"Well, I'm off." I said to Sam, walking out the motel door.

* * *

When I walked through the door into 'Jimmy's Pub' I saw Cas sitting at the bar talking to a dodgy looking guy seated next to him.

"Technically, it is impossible for a horse to walk into a bar." Cas said with a straight face that almost looked like he was bored.

The guy sitting next to him looked at him strangely then got up and walked away.

I sat down in the chair he just vacated.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, turning to look at me.

"Sup." i said, while motioning to the bar tender for a drink.

". . . . . . "

Why is Cas staring at me?  
For an angel of the lord he sure can be creepy sometimes.

"Soo..." i said, holding the beer to my mouth and looking sideways at Castiel.

"Dean. i have something very important to tell you.." Castiel said staring at me very intently.

i sighed.  
"Not now, Cas. this is my wind down time." i announced, setting my empty beer bottle on the table.

* * *

"And then i said, CHICKEN NUGGETS. Hahahahaha!

Cas, why arn't you laughing!? I like to think im funny.." i said, just a little tipsy.

okay maybe tipsy isn't the word for it...

drunk? Yeah.

boozed? Yeah.

Tanked? Yeah.

Smashed?

Ohhhhhhhh Yeah.

Still laughing, i gazed at the five empty bottles sitting at the bar, and contributed one more.

"Oh, Dean."

i turned to look at Cas.

He had said my name with such emotion, that i thought something was wrong.

"Yeah?" i said, feeling a bit dizzy.

"I should take you home. Sam won't be happy with me, if i leave you to fend for yourself." Cas said, looking away, a little worried.

"No way! who cares about Sam! We are having enough fun here together without hi-" i started feeling really dizzy, like REALLY.

"Dean? are you okay?" Cas said leaning in to hear me.

I started swaying, and leaning to the side.  
My eye lids were drooping and everything started going black.

'THUNK.'

"Dean?! dean! are you okay?! Dean wake up!"

Castiels voice faded into the darkness.


End file.
